The Root
by mad.runner
Summary: What if the negotiations between Konoha and the Uchiha clan was a success and the Uchiha clan was not massacred but what was the price.


Hello** Everyone this is my very first try to write a fanfiction so I really don't know what to write here but all what I'm going to say is I hope you enjoy my story and please if there is any mistake then point it out to me and I will try to correct it and you have to know that English is not my first language so sorry if it sucks.**

**READ & REVIEW.**

**I DON"T OWN NARUTO, KISHIMOTO OWN IT.**

* * *

It was a late cold night in konoha, most of the streets were empty except of the ANBU patrolling the village and a few drunk men but if anyone passes by the Hokage Tower will know that there is something unusual happening there from the uptight security to the stressed ANBU squads who were more tense than usual and this bizarre silence surrounding the place but inside the Hokage office a heated conversation was taking place and a soundproof jutsu was surrounding the place to prevent any curious ear to hear anything, Five figures were there The third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi , His council of elders Utatane koharu, Mitokado Homura and Shimuro Danzou and standing there in front of them was the Uchiha clan Head and the Konoha police chief Uchiha Fugaku.

Uchiha Fugaku was angry no he was beyond angry since he entered this room all what he was hearing was demands and orders it was always _you should… , you have to….. , the clan must… and we need a grantee that_ and for god sake he already had enough of that shit and he was ready to explode.

" Enough with your terms and conditions it is like what my clan and I asking for was something that every clan in Konoha doesn't have, we are asking for our rights as a noble clan here in Konoha to settle inside it, be a part of its normal life and a normal way for promotions without all the restrictions you put for us to promote but what I hear here make it looks like I am asking to be Hokage" Fugaku yelled not caring anymore that who in front of him are the leaders of village .

They already gone through this and every time he hear the same thing, he knew the council hatred for the Uchiha runs deep but he also knew if he want to his clan to gain back its honor he had to bear the burden of this negotiations with them or it will be leaving Konoha or a coup to regain it by force and the clan and him will be damned if they leave their home village which leaves only the negotiations as a peaceful way to end this situation but god help them all if the rest of the negotiations is going to be like that then so be it, a war they asked and a war they will have and nothing will stop them except regaining their honor and taking what rightfully theirs.

He took a deep breath to calm himself and to sort his thoughts and then he started calmly.

"For years the Uchiha clan kept its loyalty to Konoha, we fought and still fighting for it and among the years the clan was one of the keys that maintain the peace and power for Konoha and …"

"And you are the reason of the Kyuubi attack and the death of the Fourth afterall the Kyuubi was being controlled by the Sharingan, you see your clan was the reason behind the biggest threat we faced after the third shinobi war your history is not full of good deeds only so cut that history crap and stop taking about the past." Danzou interrupted Fugaku ith a calm and confident tone.

Fugaku shoot him a glare and looked back at the Hokage and continued.

" As I was saying we done our best to serve the village only to gain injustice and to find ourselves stripped from the most of our rights so what we are asking for is not much it is only our rights." Fugaku enden his statements and ignored Danzou words.

_Childish act and stupid ego _that what Danzou thought of Fugaku ignoring him act but he was above this childish games.

"As I stated about the Kyuubi incidence we had every right to punish who we see the cause of it or Do you want a criminal to walk away free and unpunished? , answer me do you the head of Konoha police force want that?" Danzou stated and held his ground and throw the ball on his ground.

"The Kyuubi attack was not a crime the Uchiha clan did and afterall you had no evidence to back you up on your claiming that we done it or do you know something that we don't." Fugaku answered him knowing that it's true no one saw an uchiha controlling the Kyuubi.

"**SHARINGAN**, who need another evidence the Kyuubi eyes were Sharingan eyes , end of story." Danzou fired back.

" A sharingan controlling it yes but an Uchiha wielding it not necessary afterall Hataki Kakashi is using his sharingan to its full capacity and the clan history is clear the only Uchiha who was capable of that was Uchiha Madara and he is dead but his body and his eyes were never found so basically any one with high chakra reserves and Madara eyes can do the same and be the one behind it, Even if you are right how come you punish a whole clan for a crime done by an individual." Fugaku reasoned out and take a seat on the chair beside him.

Sarutobi put his pipe down and blow the smoke out and looked at the two then looked at the other two elders, From the start they make it clear that they are siding with Danzou agreeing with him and letting him do all the talk, He already tried to avoid all of this issues by applying a few terms and rules that will end within a year or two and fugaku agreed on them only to be disapproved by those two and their demand that Danzou should take part on this running negotiations and from the first meeting Danzou attended he complicated it more.

"I am with Fugaku-san these terms are not necessary we can always avoid them after all the clans answer to me and I will be watching the Uchiha clan and their actions and progress myself." Sarutobi words echoed through the room and he is right every single person in Konoha answers to him and has nothing to do but obey and that applied on the council and any one the Hokage words are law.

"Thank you Hokage-sama and as you said your words are law that we have to obey so I think it's settled and the Uchiha clan will be happy to oblige with your words and order."

Fugaku words broke the silence that Hiruzen words caused.

"But we disagree and if that was the case then I think there is no reason for this council to exist from the begging." Koharu growled out while standing from her chair.

Sarutobi looked at her astonished not just by her words but also that she spoke and if he was not the Hokage and an old man he would said _Oh it speaks_ but he composed himself quickly.

"both of you know that action will cause a disrupt and chaos and what I said is simple and fair but you are taking it so far by your actions." Sarutobi said trying to reason with them.

"a disrupt and chaos will be the resu.."

"I agree with the Hokage." Danzou said interrupting Homura which drawn all the eyes to him surprised by his words.

"If you agree then why you did not agree from the start and saved us all this shit what is it to you some kind of game to pass your time?" Fugaku exploded at Danzou.

"I did not complete, I have a condition just one condition and if you agree on it then you have my agreement for anything you want and I will grantee the other two agreement too." Danzou said.

"condition! what condition?" fugaku said and looked at him not knowing what to expect but for Danzou to agree he knew it has to be something he won't like.

"It is simple, give me an Uchiha to train and join me to root."

Silence was the only thing you can hear and to say everyone was surprised will be underestimating they were beyond that they were bewildering but Fugaku was not just bewildering no he was also angry.

Fugaku clinched his fists and took a very very deep breath trying to calm himself but boy does it work.

"**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING**" Fugaku screamed at him and with everything he has he tried not punch him on his face or to destroy his other eye and render him blind.

"No one will gave his child to you so that you can dilute his mind by your ideas and principles, no Family will agree." Fogaku continued after he was a bit more calm.

"I don't want any family to agree yours will be enough after all whom I want is one of your sons and I will be generous with you and let you choose to give me any one of them." Danzou stated and stood up from his chair and walked to the door but before he turns the knob he looked back to Fugaku and said.

"Think about it, your sacrifice will avoid both Konoha and the Uchiha clan any bloodshed and while your thinking weight it in your mind the clan or one of your sons, Think as a true leader, I'll be expecting your decision after two days from now."

With that he turned the knob and left the room knowing well that his plan was success and all he has to do is to wait for the Uchiha to choose but he already knew which uchiha is joining his ranks.

**_Soon Sasuke, soon._**

And a smirk appeared on his face.

**TBC**

* * *

**So that was the prologue do you like it or hate it, gave me your opinions.**

**And please read and review. **

**I will try to update fast.**


End file.
